Sólo quiéreme
by love-isaq
Summary: Hinata jamás pensó que se pudiera amar tanto a alguien, aún cuando su amor no resulta correspondido.


Se criaron y crecieron juntos.  
La primera vez que se vieron fue con cuatro años, en una cena que sus familias organizaron. Jugaron como hacían todos los niños y se despidieron al finalizar. Pero no esperaban volver a encontrarse hasta que sus padres hicieron otra reunión.  
Y así fue durante varios años. Sus padres se reunían y ellos también. Con suerte era una vez cada dos meses, hasta que Sasuke se cambió de colegio.  
Allí la encontró, en su misma clase.  
Se hicieron inseparables.  
Pero Sasuke también empezó a relacionarse con más compañeros, algo que Hinata parecía negarse a hacer. Se encontraba dividido entre ellos y su amiga de la infancia.  
Y al comienzo del siguiente curso, cuando contaban con catorce años, comenzó el acoso. Al principio sólo fueron sus compañeras, tachándola de bicho raro se dedicaron a esparcir rumores sobre ella.  
Hinata en un principio trató de ignorarlo, intentaba ser fuerte, mostrar que no le importaba. Pero cuando llegaba a casa se derrumbaba. Pasaba las horas tirada en la cama, llenando la almohada de lágrimas.  
Nadie notó la situación sentimental de la chica.  
Pero la cosa fue a más.  
Al principio el acoso solo fue de palabra, pero se fue transformando en agresiones. En el baño, a la salida del instituto...siempre en lugares donde a las agresoras no les pudieran identificar los profesores.  
Llegó el punto en el que llegaron a encerrar a Hinata en el armario del bedel.  
Gritó y pataleó, pero nadie la oía, a esas horas nadie estaba ya en el instituto...  
Pasó toda la noche encerrada, llorando porque nadie se daría cuenta de su ausencia. Sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios y su hermana estaba estudiando en Francia. Estaba sola.  
Y entonces cayó en la certeza de que no le importaba a nadie.  
A las seis de la mañana, el bedel se encontró a la chica durmiendo en el armario. Cuando la despertó para pedir explicaciones la chica no hizo más que salir disparada de aquel lugar hacia su casa.  
Caminó todo el trayecto hacia su casa con la cabeza gacha, y las lágrimas resbalándole por la cara.  
A mitad de camino un cuerpo le impidió el paso.  
-Eh, Hinata -le llamó Sasuke-. He pasado por tu casa para ir juntos a clase. ¿Dónde te habías metido?  
No levantó la vista de sus zapatos. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo que le habían dicho.  
-¿Quieres mirarme cuando te hablo? -le levantó la cabeza delicadamente.  
Sasuke quedó paralizado. Ver a Hinata de aquella manera, tan detrozada, le había dejado tan impactado que por unos momentos su cabeza se quedó en blanco. Fue el tiempo suficiente para que Hinata arrancara la cara de sus manos y saliera corriendo hacia su casa.  
Aquel día no fue a clase. Se encerró en su cuarto y se metió entre las sábanas de su cama, aún sin tener sueño. Su día se basó en lamentarse de sí misma. Quizá en algún momento del día llamaron al timbre. No estaba segura.  
El único momento en que salió de la cama fue para ducharse. No comió nada, y su estómago se quejó con una orquesta de sonidos que Hinata decidió ignorar.  
Al día siguiente se obligó a ir a clase, por mucho que le gustara no podía pasarse toda la vida encerrada en su cuarto.  
Llegó a clase y ningún profesor el motivo de su ausencia el día anterior.  
''Ni siquiera ellos se dan cuenta'' pensó Hinata.  
A la hora de la comida se sentó sola en la cafetería, como solía hacer. No le importaba, con el tiempo se había acabado acostumbrando.  
Pero aquel día pasó algo que ni en sueños se habría podido imaginar.  
Kiba Inuzuka, uno de los chicos más populares del instituto, se sentó en su mesa. Hinata se tensó de inmediato, aquel tipo solía ir con las chicas que la habían encerrado en el armario el día anterior.  
-Oye Hyuga -dijo nada más verla-. Quería hablar contigo.  
Hinata esperó paciente a que siguiera, sin abrir la boca. Como Kiba vio que no decía nada continuó hablando.  
-Me he enterado de lo que te hicieron Ino y Karin ayer -Hinata empezó a temblar, y agachó la cabeza-. He hablado con ellas y me han prometido que no te van a volver a hacer nada.  
La chica levantó la cara hacia él, completamente sorprendida.  
-Yo...yo...  
No sabía qué decir, ¿eso significaba que la iban a dejar en paz?  
-No tienes por qué darme las gracias -dijo Kiba quitándole importancia con la mano-. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos esta noche y me lo agradeces en condiciones?  
No se lo esperaba. Quedó enmudecida por unos momentos. ¿Le estaba pidiendo una cita? Y aunque algo muy en el fondo de ella le gritaba que se negase, que le dijera que no, no pudo.  
-Está bien -cedió.  
El Inuzuka se marchó de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Llegó la noche, y el chico pasó a buscarla a su casa. Solo iban a pasear, pero a medida que se adentraban por callejones oscuros, más aumentaba el miedo de Hinata. Pidió volver a su casa, pero en chico se negó.  
-No pasa nada Hinata, no hay nadie por aquí cerca -le dijo.  
Llegaron a un callejón sin salida.  
-¿Ki...Kiba? -preguntó la morena titubeante-. ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
-Shhhh... Tranquila -dijo en un tono intimidantemente bajo-, no te voy a hacer nada que no te guste.  
La acorraló contra una de las paredes y empezó a besar lentamente el cuello de la chica. Hinata temblaba violentamente, con las lágrimas asomando en sus violáceos ojos. Había quedado totalmente petrificada, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?  
Cuando Kiba metió las manos bajo su camisa, entrando en contacto directo con su piel, Hinata reaccionó al fin.  
-¡Suéltame! -se removió violentamente en el sitio-. Ni se te ocurra tocarme.  
-Oh, venga, ahora no vayas de estrecha. He oído lo que cuentan de ti por el instituto.  
''¿Qué...?'', Hinata permaneció extrañada unos segundos hasta que cayó en la cuenta de los rumores que se habían extendido por el instituto. ''No soy más que una vulgar furcia para todos''  
Lo que estaba claro era que no podía competir contra la fuerza de Kiba. Por más que se resistiera parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo al chico. No pudo más que seguir como estaba, con él subiendo las manos aún más a cada rato que pasaba. Llegó al sujetador.  
-¡NO! -vociferó Hinata, y con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz le asestó un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Aprovechó aquel instante en el que el castaño se doblaba de dolor para salir huyendo.  
Escapó del callejón lo más rápido que pudo, a través de las calles apenas iluminadas por las farolas. Corrió todo lo que pudo, sin saber adónde iba, únicamente con el pensamiento en mente de huir de aquel condenado lugar. No podía parar, si lo hacía, tal vez Kiba la alcanzaría...  
Ni siquiera sabía si la estaba siguiendo.  
Cuando sintió que hasta respirar le dolía se paró a descansar. Miró alrededor cerciorándose que estaba sola.  
Cuando lo comprobó se derrumbó. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y resbaló por la pared en la que estaba apoyada poco a poco. No quería volver a casa por si él la estaba esperando, pero tampoco podía quedarse allí toda la noche. Y tras mucho meditarlo tomó una decisión que esperaba fuera la correcta, al fin y al cabo solo podía confiar en él...  
Llegó a casa de Sasuke apenas un cuarto de hora después. Se paró frente a la entrada. Era muy tarde como para llamar al timbre, y además lo más problable era que le abriera la puerta su madre, y no le apetecía ver a nadie más que a su amigo de la infancia. Se mordió una uña nerviosa.  
Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y empezó a escribir un mensaje.  
Sasuke, estoy frente a tu casa. Sal, por favor.  
Ni siquiera sabía qué le iba a decir cuando le viera. No tenía ganas de revivir su experiencia, pero Sasuke querría una explicación. Solo quería no sentirse sola, pero entonces una sombra de temor cruzó sus ojos. ¿Realmente a Sasuke le iba a importar que ella estuviera mal? Es decir...si estaba al tanto de todo lo que sufría en el instituto no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por ayudarla.  
La puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de Sasuke.  
-¿Hinata? -preguntó, y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, el muchacho frunció el ceño molesto-. ¿Vas a darme una explicación de por qué llevas desaparecida estos últimos días? -dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
Ella no pudo evitarlo, se abalanzó sobre sus brazos, llorando sobre la pechera de su camisa. Sasuke, sorprendido, no pudo más que abrazarla, pasando sus brazos lentamente por su espalda en un intento de consolarla. No hizo preguntas, solo espero hasta que a ella se le secaron las lágrimas.  
La invitó a dormir en su casa, ella se negó totalmente, pero el chico casi la obligó, alegando que no sería de buen amigo dejarla completamente sola en su casa en aquel estado. Así que a hurtadillas la subió a su habitación, sin que sus familiares se dieran cuenta (no habrían aprobado que Sasuke llevara chicas a dormir a su casa por muy íntimas que fueran).  
-Tú dormirás en la cama, y yo aquí -dijo mientras acomodaba una almohada y unas mantas en el suelo.  
-No, Sasuke, por favor... -dijo tímidamente-, abrázame.  
Y el chico comprendió el dolor que tenía su amiga por dentro. Durmieron en la cama los dos, abrazados el uno al otro.  
Sasuke no preguntó ni una sola vez qué había pasado. Ni cuando la acompañó a su casa ni cuando fueron juntos al instituto. Lo único que le importaba era que Hinata parecía estar de nuevo bien.  
Llegaron a clase e Hinata se sintió observada. Ojos críticos por todas partes. La gente susurraba a su paso. Las chicas soltaban risitas descaradas. Y al fondo de la clase le vio a él, rodeado por su séquito de siempre. Se obligó a ignorarle y a sentarse en su pupitre.  
-Zorra.  
-...menuda abierta de piernas. Y parecía una mosquita muerta.  
Estaban hablando de ella. Hinata lo sabía. Ni si quiera se molestaban en que no las oyese.  
-Qué pena das, chica.  
Todo le daba vueltas. ¿Acaso Kiba había contado algo? Nunca antes se habían cebado así con ella.  
Pasaron las horas más lentamente de lo que a Hinata le gustaría, hasta que llegó el deseado fin de clases de aquel día.  
Recogió todos sus libros y cuando se levantó del pupitre alguien la llamó desde el final del aula.  
-¡Eh, Hyuga! -era Kiba, imposible no reconocer aquella voz-. ¡Estoy deseando repetir lo de ayer! Ya veo que los rumores de que eres toda una fiera en la cama eran ciertos...  
Se oyó un impresionante golpe, seguido de grititos de varias chicas y un susurro colectivo.  
Hinata se giró para ver qué había pasado.  
-¡Cabronazo! Me has roto la nariz -Kiba estaba tirado en el suelo, tapándose la mitad de la cara con una mano, y a su lado estaba Sasuke, Hinata juraba no haberle visto nunca tan enfadado.  
-Escucháme bien, Inuzuka. Vuelve a acercarte a Hinata y te juro que desearás no haberme conocido en tu vida. ¿Me has entendido? -no esperó respuesta-. Y lo mismo va por el resto de vosotros -dijo dirigiéndose a la clase.  
Agarró a Hinata de la mano y salieron los dos de clase.  
Aquel día Hinata sintió algo por primera vez. No estaba seguro de lo que era, ¿quizá gratitud? No tenía ni idea. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de ese fuego que le recorría cada vez que le veía, del sonrojo que se instalaba en sus mejillas, del ansia de querer estar con él en cada instante.  
No volvieron a meterse con ella.  
Sasuke le presentó a su grupo de amigos, y con el tiempo consiguió hacerse un hueco entre ellos.  
Sasuke empezó a interesarse en el género femenino e Hinata no pudo hacer más que morir de celos. Para su alivio, comprobó que ninguna duraba demasiado a su lado.  
Pasaron los años, y todos llegaron por fin a la Universidad.  
Y llegó a la conclusión de que su amor la estaba matando. Debía confesarse a Sasuke , por mucho miedo que le diera el rechazo.  
Quedaron frente en el parque al que solían ir de niños. Y allí se lo contó todo.  
-Sasuke, te quiero.  
El muchacho quedó impresionado, fueron varios segundos de silencio hasta que sus labios consiguieron separarse y profunciar unas pocas palabras.  
-Lo siento, Hinata, pero mi corazón pertenece a otra.  
Sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.  
-Se llama Sakura. Nunca me había sentido así con nadie. Va conmigo a la Universidad.  
Hinata entre lágrimas le pidió que se callara, no quería seguir escuchando más, pero su amigo la ignoró.  
-Sabes que siempre has significado mucho para mí, siempre serás mi mejor amiga.  
''Mejor amiga''  
Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza. Exacto. Amigos y nada más. Nunca serían nada más que eso.  
Y sintió que le faltaba el aire.  
Salió corriendo del lugar. No paró hasta llegar a su casa. Y allí su cerebro, quizás en un instinto masoquista, se empeñó en revivir los momentos vividos junto a Sasuke. Y no hizo más que repetirse que todas las situaciones las viviría junto a otra, que no era a ella a la que prefería.  
Estuvo días encerrada en su casa, acostada en la cama. Cuando por fin sus amigos la convencieron de que no podía seguir así decidió olvidar a Sasuke.  
Ambos hicieron como que lo ocurrido en el parque nunca había sucedido.  
Pocas semanas después el moreno les presentó a Sakura. Y entonces Hinata se dio cuenta de por qué Sasuke la había preferido a ella. ''Perfecta'', fue lo único que pudo pensar Hinata al respecto.  
Aquella noche se emborrachó por primera vez.  
A la mañana siguiente se levantó en la cama de un desconocido. Y lo que realmente le impactó fue...que no le importaba nada.  
Se pasaba el tiempo rodeado de compañías masculinas, dedicándose a la buena vida. Y todos sus amigos se dieron cuenta.  
-Lo que estás haciendo es una locura, Hinata -le reprochó Sasuke.  
-Sí, lo es -admitió-. Pero qué más da, no creo que valga lo suficiente como para tú te preocupes por mí.  
Por primera vez, Hinata vio el dolor reflejado en los ojos de Sasuke. Se estaba sintiendo culpable por lo que le pasaba a ella. Hinata sabía que no tenía culpa de nada, pero se regocijó al ver que él opinaba lo contrario.  
-Has cambiado Hinata -susurró-. Tú no eres la chica que conocí cuando teníamos cuatro años.  
Y sin decir más, desapareció de vista de la chica, que por primera vez sintió vergüenza de lo que se había convertido.  
Poco después llegó el anuncio del compromiso entre Sasuke y Sakura. Los meses pasaron casi volando para la pareja, pero cada día que pasaba era como un puñal en el corazón de Hinata.  
El día anterior a la boda le hicieron una sorpresa al futuro matrimonio. En casa de Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke, prepararon un proyector y una pantalla en la que fueron pasando fotografías de la feliz pareja. Su primera cita, los dos junto a la chimenea en Navidad, un beso bajo la lluvia...  
Hinata jamás había visto tanta ternura en los ojos de Sasuke como la que mostraban las imágenes. Sasuke jamás sería suyo. Jamás la miraría a ella de la forma en que miraba a Sakura, con el amor pintado en el rostro. Jamás rodearía su cuerpo entre sus brazos demostrándole todo lo que sentía. Había perdido...  
No pudo aguantar, y tuvo que salir a la soledad del jardín, donde nadie pudiera ver sus penosas lágrimas. Levantó la mirada hacia el manto estrellado, era ya casi media noche, en pocos minutos sería el día de la boda.  
-Hinata.  
Sasuke apareció detrás de ella.  
-Sakura y tú deberíais iros a vuestra casa -dijo sin apartar la mirada del cielo-, querréis estar descansados para el gran día.  
-Antes quería hablar contigo.  
No obtuvo respuesta.  
-No sabes lo importante que has sido en mi vida. No sería lo que soy hoy si no hubiera sido por ti. Por eso Hinata, pérdoname. Realmente serás una esposa maravillosa algún día, pero yo no soy el indicado.  
Hinata se giró lentamente.  
-Serás el novio más guapo de toda la ciudad -dijo con una sonrisa.  
El reloj de Sasuke empezó a pitar.  
-Medianoche. Será mejor que entremos.  
-Espera. No te creas que me he olvidado de qué día es hoy. Feliz cumpleaños Hinata.  
Sí, el día que Hinata tanto había aborrecido durante meses era el mismo día de su cumpleaños.  
-¿No quieres un regalito?  
Lo pensó detenidamente.  
-Bésame.  
Sasuke no protestó. Simplemente acercó sus labios a la boca de ella. Fue el beso más dulce y más triste que jamás hubiera recibido Hinata. Nunca pensó que se pudiera sentir tanto en un beso.  
Se separaron lentamente.  
-Adiós Hinata.  
Y ese adiós lo significó todo para ella, porque lo que trataba de decirle era que realmente se despedían allí. Que no volverían a estar a solas, y que no volvería a suceder nada parecido.  
Al día siguiente Hinata acudió a la boda. Vio cómo entraban en la iglesia, cómo se daban el sí quiero, cómo cortaban la tarta. Y finalmente, cómo se despedían de todo el mundo para coger el avión que les llevaría a su viaje de luna de miel.  
E Hinata lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar escapar un lágrima. Una lágrima en la que estaba acumulado todo el dolor que estaba soportando.


End file.
